Little is known about how the two languages of bilingual children influence their learning, particularly their learning to read. This study addresses the increasing evidence that characteristics of the written alphabets of the particular languages being used will affect the processes in learning to read. In addition, it attempts to better understand how different linguistic characteristics of a bilingual child's learning environment, and the child's facility with either language influences reading acquisition. Currently, cross- language and bilingual research suggests that orthographic depth, language dominance, and language of reading instruction may all independently, and in interaction, influence the acquisition of word recognition skills in bilingual children. This study performs a longitudinal evaluation of these factors' influence on 81 bilingual (Filipino, English) male children completing their first year of formal reading instruction in two schools in the Philippines which primarily use different languages. It builds upon an initial study of these same bilingual preschool children that explored the relationship of language factors with early pre-reading and word recognition skills in an attempt to better understand bilingual reading. The children were administered reading tests in both languages (English and Filipino), as well as measures of reading-related cognitive and linguistic abilities. Beginning analyses suggests that language dominance and language of reading instruction are important influences on these children's early reading skills in each language. The proposed follow-up study focuses upon 1) the development of word recognition skills during the children's primary acquisition phase; 2) the roles and relation of orthographic depth, language dominance, and language of reading instruction with reading achievement; and 3) the predictive value of cognitive/language skills and early reading abilities for subsequent reading achievement in both languages. It is predicted that language dominance, language of instruction, and differences in the orthographic depth of Filipino (shallow) and English (deep) will be critical predictors of early reading development. Findings from such research will hopefully further theoretical development regarding bilingual reading processes and ultimately inform bilingual education.